Creative books
Creative books-(ang.Kreatywne książki) Klacz, pegaz zajmuje się pisaniem książek.Creative books zajmuje się też wychowywaniem swoich dzieci. Ogólnie Creative books nazywają Bianka. Żona Night Stara a zarazem matka dwójki dzieci. Ponysona Izy990. Powstanie Pewnej usterce czyli mnie nudziło się i gadałam z koleżanką. Pomyślałyśmy sobie ,,Może by tak zrobić własnego kucyka i go tutaj wstawić". Nie chciało mi się robić kucyka więc użyłam creatora Bo najlepiej być leniwym :3 Każda zrobiła własnego uznałyśmy, że nasze klacze będą najlepszymi koleżankami, więc i tak się stało. Nie ma tu za dużo do pisania więc tak powstała Creative Books (Moja klacz została wymyślona nie kierowałam się innymi kucami) O kucyku Wygląd Bianka ma brązowe i takie dosyć krótkie włosy, jej sierść jest fioletowa, a oczy piwne. Charakter Ogólnie Bianka jest sympatyczna ale jednak za dużo siedzi przy pisaniu. Zalety Bianka nigdy się nie złości i jest mądrą klaczą w porównaniu do jej autorki jest o wiele mądrzejsza. Wady Bianka lubi czasem poleniuchować. Praca Praca dla klaczy jest bardzo ważna.Swoją pracę szanuje tak bardzo, że ciągle pisze książki żeby być coraz lepszą. Zajęcia Bianka ogółem zajmuje się dziećmi i swoim synkiem, który ma 5 lat i swoją córeczką, która ma 7. Oprócz tego chodzi na basen i spotyka się z przyjaciółmi.Jej zajęciem jest również pisanie książek,jednak dzieci są dla niej ważniejsze. Rodzina Bianka ma jednego synka i jedną córeczkę,ma też męża który ją bardzo kocha.Jej mąż jest ilustratorem książek więc pracują razem i się bardzo z tego cieszą. Dzieci Bianka bardzo kocha swoje dzieci daje im wszystko co tylko może ale z umiarem. Klacz chce żeby jej dzieci miały szczęśliwe dzieciństwo ponieważ sama jego nie miała i teraz chce dla swoich dzieci jak najlepiej. Dzieciństwo Dzieciństwo Bianki nie było takie fajne.Jej rodzice nie zajmowali się ją,dawali jej same najtrudniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Bianka mieszkała w domku obok lasu, a jej rodzice byli bogaci. Życie Bianki nie było łatwe dzieciństwo miała koszmarne i myślała, że umrze,ale kiedy dorosła jej życie stało się lepsze.Znalazła partnera,pracę i mieszkała w normalnym domu oraz obiecała sobie, że jej dzieci będą miały lepsze dzieciństwo. Mieszkanie Bianka ze swoją rodziną mieszka w Canterlocie, ponieważ tam zarabia się dużo pieniędzy. Canterlot to wspaniałe miejsce.Kiedy Bianka tam się przeprowadziła myślała, że jest we śnie, ponieważ nigdy nie widziała piękniejszego miasta. Książki Bianka napisała książki, które są sławne na całym świecie.Książek jest tak wiele, że nie da się zliczyć ale wymienię kilka : *,,W czeluściach prawdy" *,,Niezapomniana noc" *,,Noc strachów" *,,Alfabet kucykowy" Bianka ogólnie lubi pisać coś w rodzaju horrorów ale ostatnia książka ,,Alfabek kucykowy" Jest dla dzieci. Idolka Bianka ogółem nie ma idolki.Kiedy była mała bardzo lubiła czytać Dzielną Doo ale z wiekiem dorastała i nudziła jej się ta seria. Przyjaciele i najbliżsi Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Nikita.Zawsze jej pomagała, nawet kiedy była w strasznych tarapatach. Dla niej najbliższymi osobami są członkowie jej rodziny,oddała by życie za nich.Rodzice Bianki już jej nie obchodzą po tym co jej zrobili nawet nie chce jej się o nich myśleć. Rodzice jej męża są o wiele lepsi od niej i z chęcią zajmują się wnukami,są bardzo mili. Jej zmarli wujkowie byli dla niej w dzieciństwie jak skarb.Często uciekała z domu żeby ich zobaczyć tylko oni jej pomagali. Zwierzę Bianka w dzieciństwie miała swoje zwierzątko,które chowała przed rodzicami. Jej zwierzę miało na imię złotko, ponieważ jej zwierzę było dla niej jedynym co ma w domu. Złotko było małym szczurkiem ale i tak dla Bianki było wyjątkowym zwierzęciem. Dziś jej zwierzę nie żyje ale Bianka i tak o nim pamięta i co nocy szepcze do siebie ,,Dziękuję Złotko, że byłeś przymnie i przykro mi, że już nie jesteś ze mną",ale Bianka stara się żyć teraźniejszością. Historia Jako mała klacz Bianka była źle traktowana jej rodzice ją bili dlatego uciekała do wujka i cioci. Jej matka była okrutna tak samo jak i ojciec. Jej rodzice byli bogaci ale i tak Biankę uważali za głupią i nie mądrą córkę dlatego spała w starej szopie. W szkole Bianka była nazywana ,,Nielubiana" Dlatego, że nawet jej rodzice jej nie kochali. Kiedy Bianka była dorosła wyprowadziła się i szukała szczęścia.W Ponyville spotkała wiele klaczy i ogierów ale żaden z nich nie spojżał na nią. Bianka podróżowała i postawiła kopytko w Canterlocie gdzie zauważył ją Night Star i kiedy zobaczyli się no wiecie co się stało :3 Pobili się i kłócili Zakochali się.Po pewnym czasie Bianka zamieszkała razem z nim w Canterlocie,założyła rodzinę chwilę po tym dostała pracę i zaczęła pisać książki. Jej życie było lepsze i obiecała sobie, że jej dzieci będą miały najlepsze dzieciństwo na świecie. No i jak to ja mówię Koniec głuptaski :x koniec albo lepiej jej życie było jak w bajce. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu